Anger Management 101
by jsquare18
Summary: Aizen has found the best way to tame Grimmjow! yaoi/rape/mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anger Management 101

Pairing: Grimmjow/Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character but I sure wish that I own Grimmjow

Chapter 1:

Loud laughter and shouts was heard throughout Las Noches, Grimmjow was at it again. The blue hair enjoys destroying everyone's peaceful lives. This is the third time in the last five hours that Grimmjow had tried to create chaos, he was bored, and there is nothing else to do in Las Noches. Higher rank espada and not even Aizen was spared.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the sexta espada of the espada rank that was led by Aizen.

Tension and anger piled up high till it burst, the other espada had it with Grimmjow and complained to Aizen, requesting their leader to put a stop to Grimmjow's behavior.

"Grimmjow…" Aizen sighed, and then complained to Gin, his trusted fellow shinigami friend.

"There is no way to delay it any longer. Grimmjow's unpredictable behavior need to be stop, the resentment he had created within the espada is beginning to test my patience." He tugged on his sleeve.

"His wild nature need to be somehow tamed or else… I will have no choice but to kill him myself." Aizen murmured the last few words softly.

Although Aizen had never expressed it out openly, the powerful shinigami was rather attracted to the sexy espada's beautiful blue hair, a pair blue eyes of similar shade and ripped, well-toned muscles. [Aizen is gay! Aizen is gay!] Everyone assumed that his favorite espada was the obedient Ulquiorra but it was not true. Aizen's favorite was surprising to most people, the blue hair hunk. Reason: the rebellious Grimmjow got away unscathed from most trouble he had started, even problems that would have cause most to be killed as deterrent to others. Conclusion: Aizen had a mushy, soft spot for the sexy espada.

The blue hair espada may be the most gorgeous espada Aizen had created however; the downside was that the gorgeous espada was also 'gifted' with the most rebellious and bad ass kicking attitude. Creating troubles for him time and again like now.

Aizen sighed heavily again. This time Grimmjow had gone too far and he had no choice but to take action to prevent mutiny. Punishments, torture, and if that does not break his beloved's willful ways, he might even need to eliminate him. [Cross finger!]

"Hmm... Physical punishment probably not effective and has little or no effect on someone like Grimmjow who can definitely withstand pain." Gin listened to Aizen's problem silently, taking a moment to think before giving his reply. Words were carefully thought out. He did not want to piss off Aizen.

"How about getting Grimmjow to show his MOTHERLY nature or get him busy so he does not have time to annoy others?" Gin gave a creepy smile; he had something in mind that he had wanted to try out for quite a while.

Aizen paused to ponder for awhile, unable to decipher his fellow shinigami's solution. Then it hit him. 'Is it possible? Will it work?' a sly smirk spread over his handsome face. Aizen reasoned with himself, finally ruling it as a workable idea.

Now, how to get Grimmjow pregnant? Not wanting to waste another moment, Aizen wanted to put the plan into action, he summoned Szayel, the 8th espada. Aizen wanted the crazy scientist to research on male espada pregnancy, checking its feasibility.

Surprisingly, Hollow male pregnancy was already complete, tested, and ready to be used anytime, most importantly; research had indicated that there is low to almost no risk to the bearer.

The procedure were contain of two simple steps. The first was to inject the perfected drug which Szayel had created to allow an artificial womb to form inside Grimmjow. The second was the implantation; it takes two to create a baby right? 

Not wanting to drag this issue any longer, Grimmjow was summoned to Aizen's chamber. Usually, experiments were done in Szayel's lab. However, they are now experimenting on Grimmjow, knowing Grimmjow's attitude fairly well, the blue haired espada would definitely make a big fuss, thus the special treatment. It is prevention method to prevent the blue hair from starting a fight before Szayel could even touch him.

Several hours later, a very pissed off Grimmjow stormed in, Grimmjow was in a fight with Ulquiorra when he was ordered to be in Aizen chamber. Yes it was in his nature to ignore the order and continue with the fight. However, Ulquiorra creased action as soon as he heard the order. Ulquiorra did not want to delay Grimmjow present with Aizen. This in turn pisses Grimmjow off even more.

The sexta espada considered ignoring the order and return to his chamber but decide against it. Getting Aizen pissed off is not worth it. Instead, Grimmjow walked a couple of rounds around the entire Las Noches before finally going to Aizen chamber.

"Fucking bastard! What did you call me in for?" Grimmjow demanded rudely. The sexta espada hated to follow commands from anyone, especially his creator. Grimmjow could be heard even before the door to Aizen's chamber was completely opened.

"Recently, there is a virus spreading around and all espadas have to be immunized" Aizen lied without missing a beat; he was tired after the damn long wait, not in the mood to listen to any of Grimmjow's protests and as the ruler of Hueco Mundo, he shouldn't even not need to explain his action. He tilted his head to the side, signal to Szayel.

"What? I am not sick or anything, I refuse- "before Grimmjow could end his sentence, the scientist jabbed the needle into the sexta espada's and pumped its contents into his veins. The enraged sexta was then released from Aizen's chamber, stumbling around dizzily.

The next two days were like hell for Grimmjow. He was experiencing unbearable pain and his temperature had shot up to boiling high, regurgitating almost everything he had eaten, causing him to be practically bedridden. However, on the bright side, there was finally peace for once and the other espada were relieved that Grimmjow was too weak to cause chaos.

Aizen felt heartache for the sick espada's suffering and was relieved when he received news that Grimmjow's body did not reject the implanted artificial womb. In the process, Grimmjow's hollow hole disappeared and the womb was successfully created in Grimmjow. It was expected that he would freak out should he ever discover his deformity.

The next big problem was to get Grimmjow pregnant. Discussion had been made between the three, Aizen, Gin and Szayel, to choose the sperm donor. Gin laughed. "Not me! I dun wanna die a' 'is 'and." Aizen focused all his powerful reiatsu on Szayel. "And you?" put under the dominating pressure of his leader's gaze, Szayel hastily suggested that Aizen's 'superior genes' should be used for their experiment. Thus, it was decided that Aizen would be the one to do it. They decided that the method of insemination should be traditional, in order to be able to judge the effectiveness of the false womb.

Aizen went to Grimmjow's bedroom. It disconcerting to see the powerful espada still weak and barely recovered, lying curled on his bed like a panther, dozing. With his guard down and resembling a giant muscled ball, hugging the blanket and sucking his thumb, he was looking extremely delicious to Aizen. Not wanting Grimmjow to injure himself during his resistance, Aizen tied his favorite feline to his own bed, waking the sleepy espada in the process. (yeah, right. he is just kinky!) The sleepyhead woke in a slight haze and was shocked when he was unable to move his arms, gagged and naked with a smirking Aizen stripping off in front of him.

The sight of a helpless Grimmjow in front of him was too much. The image of Grimmjow on a plate appeared, looking very yummy. The previous plan of taking Grimmjow slowly was abandon as Aizen's control snapped.

**RAPE SCENE (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!)**

Aizen ripped off the clothes Grimmjow was wearing until the bewildered kitty was left as naked as the day he was born. The horny ex shinigami threw the ripped up scraps of cloth onto the floor and took off the gag, unleashing a stream of vicious curses.

Smashing his lips harshly against Grimmjow's, Aizen then pushed his tongue past his surprisingly soft lips, eagerly exploring Grimmjow's mouth with his tongue, licking at the top of his mouth, sucking hard on his lips, enjoying the espada's bittersweet taste.

The room suddenly became overly hot for the shinigami; it was so hot that Aizen felt that if he pulled at his collar, steam would rise. His comfortable clothes felt unusually tight and constricting, especially the area around his groin which was straining hard against the cloth.

An unwillingly turned on Grimmjow bit his tongue, hard. Aizen groaned, sadistically aroused by the sharp pain and tangy taste of his own blood. What little bit of his control left had snapped, he could not take it anymore and pulled off his own pants, revealing his unbelievably hard and huge equipment.

Grimmjow stared at the huge dick, horrified and struggled to escape but it was completely futile. He was tied securely to his bed, with his hands above his head, unable to prevent what Aizen had in mind for him and what Aizen had in mind was not pleasant at least for him.

"STOP! Damn it!" Grimmjow yelled and thrashed his voice was filled with anger when he felt Aizen dick poking at his entrance. Grimmjow was not new to male to male sex but one thing that was for sure was that he was nobody's bottom!

His words fell into deaf ear as Aizen grabbed his hips and the huge dick was carelessly shoved up Grimmjow's ass in one swift action. It was a huge mismatch; Aizen's angry, scarlet-headed erection was too big for Grimmjow's tight and unprepared tight hole. Grimmjow's hole tear at the sudden intrusion and the blue hair espada screamed. The burning pain was like nothing he had experienced before, so unimaginably unbearable that Grimmjow did something he had never done before. He begged.

" Please! Stop it ! STOP IT!" Grimmjow begged through clenched teeth, as he frantically bucked his hips in an attempt to get Aizen to remove his dick. His body was trembling with the effort to stay still and get used to the intrusion.

Aizen refused and instead began thrusting his dick in and out of Grimmjow's virgin ass while stroking Grimmjow even more enormous dick. More blood oozed from the painful tearing and as Aizen's dick hit the delicate inner walls with each thrust. The hole now mixed with Aizen's cum which works as lubrication, Aizen began pumping even faster.

Aizen moaned in pleasure and forced his throbbing dick in and out of Grimmjow's tight hole. The sensation was too wonderful and Aizen was unable to control his own body, thrusting madly.

Within moments, Aizen shot his load deep inside Grimmjow. Crazed with lust as if on aphrodisiacs, Aizen's erection became even more sensitive and he continued to buck wildly into Grimmjow's ass. He came five more times before he finally passed out with exhaustion beside the tied up panther, blood and an unbelievable amount of sticky white fluid gushing out around his spent cock.

Grimmjow had only come two times throughout the entire process.

**END OF RAPE SCENE**

After a while, Aizen finally drifted out of his sexually exhausted trance only to find the now motionless and deathly pale Grimmjow lying limply on the bed. The sheets under the espada's ass were stained with a huge pool of blood and seed and the espada in person had fainted a while ago due to shock induced by excessive loss of blood.

Realizing the damage he have done to Grimmjow, the ex shinigami was horrified by his own action and called in Ulquiorra, his obedient servant.

Ulquiorra was given the order to capture Orihime. Aizen himself had first handedly seen the girl amazing healing ability and declared that she was the best healer to heal Grimmjow. Aizen did not give a flying f*** whatever trouble would follow his rash action of capturing the girl, all he cared about was that the girl was to recover Grimmjow to his original state as soon as possible.

Within the hour, the efficient Ulquiorra returned with a frightened Orihime.

"Heal him now!" Aizen commanded, gesturing towards the unconscious Grimmjow. Orihime was shocked at the state the Grimmjow was. She was not as stupid as she looks and can tell that the espada was raped.

Orihime who was in no position to disobey immediately start healing, though was a bit shocked that Aizen would do something so horrible to his own handpicked espada. Being kind at heart, she put all her effort into healing Grimmjow's torn flesh while the espada's leader hovered possessively over his exposed ass. She could not bear to see even her enemies' pain.

When Grimmjow finally cracked open his eyes, he was completely healed although still very sore, Orihime was only able to heal the wounds and not remove the pain or soreness, the after effect of the injures still remain.

Baring taking in the situation in his room, he sleepily shut his eyes and settled into his favorite sleeping position, sucking his thumb. Completely ignoring the other people in the room, the panther fell back into comfortable unconsciousness in an exhausted heap.

When Orihime purpose was complete, she was ordered to be kept in one of those prisoner cells; well it's not possible to just return her back. Aizen ordered everyone else to leave the room while he sat by Grimmjow's side, watching the espada peaceful sleeping face.

Orihime thought to herself as she was roughly shoved out of the chamber and to the cells. 'Maybe Aizen was not as evil and incapable of loving anyone. The look that Aizen gave while looking at Grimmjow when he thought no one was looking was full of love and care. '

This might be the start of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Anger Management 101

Pairing: Grimmjow/Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character but I sure wish that I own Grimmjow

Chapter 2:

After like eternity which is actually 10 hours later [not surprising after what was done to his body], Grimmjow forced his eyes open and immediately realized that he was not in his own room.

'Where the fuck I am?'

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling, confused. His head was pounding. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head, he forced himself to recall what happened; he did not like the feeling of not knowing something.

'I was sick for almost a week' Grimmjow backtracked what happen the day before in hopes of remembering something.

'And someone was in my room. Aizen was in my room …' backtracked works, slowly bits and pieces of his memory started returning to him.

'Then he… fuck, he RAPE me!' Grimmjow eyes widen at realization, everything was a bit blur but he remembered everything clearly. He, Grimmjow, the mighty and powerful sexta espada, had been raped and something worse than being raped, he had bottomed. Grimmjow winced at the memory, apparently more concern than someone had topped him then being rape.

Grimmjow tried to get up but in vain, his whole body felt strange. Everywhere hurts; it was like someone had poked a thousand needles into every part of him.

Grimmjow experimentally tried to move his body but the action only triggered more pain and soreness, especially at his ass area. The more trapped he felt, the more he struggled to get up.

The blue hair hated to feel inferior and forced himself out of the bed. He had succeeded pushing himself out of the bed despite the pain and weakness he felt, only to have his legs betrayed him as they gave way before he could even take a step.

The blue hair slammed onto the floor with a loud "thump".

'I need to get out of Aizen's room before he comes find me.' Was his final thought before he went into a state of unconsciousness. The simple action of getting out of the room was too difficult in his current state.

Moments later, Aizen walked in the room, shocked to find Grimmjow missing from his bed. 'Grimmjow should not move around anytime soon in his condition' Aizen started panicking.

'Can he even walk?'

Looking around to assure himself that Grimmjow was still in the room, he spotted an unconscious Grimmjow lying on the floor beside the bed. The shinigami immediately carry the not so light Grimmjow back to bed. The espada felt hot to his touch, his skin was like burning, and sweat was dripping down the blue hair's forehead. Grimmjow was running a fever.

What turned out to be a simple high fever was actually became life threatening. Grimmjow was burning out high. Apparently, the after effect of the drug that was injected into him to form the artificial womb had not worn out completely, in additional, the artificial womb implanted in him had severally lowered the espada's immune system. Aizen's previous abused to him had worsen his condition to a deadly point, so deadly that without treatment Grimmjow could dead anytime.

When Orihime was unable heal Grimmjow, something was blocking her power, Aizen went into a panic mode, he had ordered the captured of the Captain of the 4th division, Captain Retsu Unohana.

After wasting time away from Grimmjow and effort, Unohana was captured and forced to check on Grimmjow.

However, Aizen's efforts were in vain, even the best healer Captain Retsu Unohana was unable to determined weather Grimmjow would survive or not.

Unohana was shocked, espada and shinigami alike do not get sick, they are not suppose to get sick so why was this espada running a fever, a high and deadly fever some more. She did what she could to lower Grimmjow's temperature to an acceptable level.

Aizen was really worried.

At the sight of the weak and vulnerable Grimmjow, Aizen felt a heartache he had never felt before. In this moment, out of some feeling unknown to Aizen, the shinigami declared it his duty to take care of the blue hair till he recovered. Desperately wanting to blue hair to recover, Aizen lowered his pride and for the first time in god know how long followed someone else's order, following Unohana orders on how to take care of Grimmjow.

Taking care of Grimmjow every needs was now on his top priority list, the rest like ruling over and controlling Hueco Mundo was temporally leave aside, they were deemed not as important as Grimmjow was. With Aizen too busy taking care of the sexta espada, Hueco Mundo went back to its old days before Aizen had taken control of it, a messy and chaotic place.

The blue hair slipped in and out of conscious for an entire week. His fever remained as all treatment was useless, his body had rejected all the fever medicine given to him and Grimmjow was on his own. All this time, Aizen never leave Grimmjow, attending to all his needs and taking care of him. Aizen actually enjoyed taking care of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's condition suddenly turned for the worse, he was emitting heat, melting the furniture and equipments in the room. Aizen watched as his love slip away. He could not let Grimmjow die. Forcefully, Aizen fed Grimmjow his reiatsu. Giving away his reiatsu is like giving away his power. The constant flow of reiatsu was forcing into Grimmjow.

Just when all hopes were loss, Grimmjow's condition turned for the best, the worse had passed, and his fever sustained and was on his road to recovery.

Aizen finally allowed himself to take a break, he felt the sudden appearance of an unknown reiatsu, his tired body prepared for battle of the unknown enemy. Searching for the energy and finally pinpointing it. It was coming from inside Grimmjow, a new reiatsu. Due to the recent events, Aizen had forgotten that Grimmjow might be pregnant which the purpose of the artificial womb was for. The image of little Grimmjows running around flashed in his mind. Aizen smiled that the thought of Grimmjow carrying his child and took his much needed rest.

Grimmjow woke up feeling very energetic, he had completely recovered. He looked around the room and found a sleeping and defendless Aizen beside his bed. An idea struck him. It was time for revenge.

What will Grimmjow do to Aizen? GUESS :D

I feel so evil

People please review!

Do not be too hard on me it's my first time

Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Anger Management 101

Pairing: Grimmjow/Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character but I sure wish that I own Grimmjow

Chapter 3:

Revenge was sweet! Torturing was fun at least in Grimmjow's case. This time, roles were switched.

It was unexpected and Aizen was furious at himself for allowing the blue hair to trick him. Sure it was partly because of his weaken state, the overuse of his reiatsu but that should not have happen.

'Click' the anti-reiatsu handcuff was placed on Aizen's wrist, successfully placing him in lock. Aizen struggled to get free but the handcuff held him in place, his reiatsu was blocked. Aizen the powerful ruler of Hueco Mundo was now almost helpless against his attacker.

Grimmjow stood in front of the defenseless shinigami, flashed his trademark sexy grin as he proceed to do what he had in mind. It's revenge time. Giving off a spooky laughter, the espada stripped his creator, dumping the clothes somewhere.

Grimmjow had recovered and was even more energetic then before. He could feel a boost of power flowing through his vein

What Grimmjow didn't know was that the momentary pause that he had made was an opportunity for Aizen to attack. Grimmjow had not tied Aizen's legs up and had exposed his stomach within Aizen's reach.

Aizen used this opportunity to lay a kick on Grimmjow's stomach, swinging his legs to hit as hard as possible.

'shyt! The baby!' Aizen stopped midair, he suddenly remembered that Grimmjow was carrying his child and such a powerful kick would definitely causes Grimmjow to miscarry, which was not his intention.

Start of rape scene

Grimmjow gave Aizen's sensitive ear lode a wet lick before nibbling it. The sexta espada slowly took his time and proceeds to Aizen's neck then nipples, slowly making his way downwards. Aizen bite down his moans as Grimmjow licked and kissed his neck. A gasp finally escaped Aizen's lips as Grimmjow began to bite and nip on one of his nipples while the other was pinched by calloused and clawed fingers. Aizen had given in completely and moaned into the feelings, his moans grew louder as Grimmjow licked and kissed a path down his torso and to his abdomen.

Grimmjow made his way lower and started fondling with Aizen's balls, squeezing and massaging one of them between two fingers before moving to the second one and repeating the previous motion. Grimmjow then moved his head down and started sucking on Aizen's balls playing with them with his tongue then deep throating it and swallowed his dick multiple times. Aizen was moaning horribly loud and was continuously bucking into the waiting mouth. He couldn't stop his stupid body as it continued to betray him. His body was reacting.

"Ahhhh!" the shinigami groaned, bucked his body forward as the blue hair sucked on his erect member. The way Grimmjow deep throat his member, the suctions and the way Grimmjow's tongue was travelling on his shaft was bringing Aizen almost to his climax. Aizen growled, the pressure at his lower area was beginning to feel unbearable. The espada stopped before Aizen could climax.

Aizen winced when the motion stopped. He was on his edge.

It's time for Aizen to have a taste of his own medicine.

Aizen's eyes widen when he saw Grimmjow's length as he undressed himself. Grimmjow was indeed enormous. The blue hair then turned Aizen around, forcing him to kneel on the bed on all four and positioned his member at Aizen's unprepared twitching entrance. In the mist of his fear, Aizen did not realize that Grimmjow had slipped something around his dick.

''Gri-Grimmjow! STOP!'' The shinigami screamed at the event that was about to occur. Grimmjow smirked, ignoring the shinigami plead like the way the shinigami ignored his.

"How *thrust do *thrust you *thrust like *thrust it?" Grimmjow slammed his dick into Aizen's hole repeatedly. The table had turned and he was happy that he was in control.

"Arhhh ! Ahhh! Arghhh!" Aizen screamed, the burning pain from his tore hole was too much. Blood was starting to drip out his hole. This was the first time Aizen had bottom and it didn't help much that he was taken raw.

Grimmjow was enjoying every second of having Aizen squirming under him in lust. He continued pounding inside Aizen. Grimmjow slammed his cock bull eye at Aizen's prostate, releasing his load in a full trust motion, pleasure overwhelm the pain, Aizen stopped screaming as the pleasure raced up his spine.

The shinigami's cock twitched in preparation to release but he was unable as Grimmjow had slipped a cock ring on him earlier. Aizen could not take the pressure, he bit his bottom lip, arched his body, trying desperately to not let the unbelievable amounts of pleasure build up. It was no use, the pressures continue to built up, pain accumulated till Aizen could not take it, he felt that he was going to explode.

Grimmjow was still hard and horny. The sexta espada slide his dick more easily into Aizen again as Aizen's hole is now lubricated with blood and cum and stretched. The espada thrust into the shinigami at an extremely fast pace, hitting the shinigami's prostate each trust. Aizen could not take the abuse any longer, white dots began to appear in his vision.

Suddenly, a wave of sensational pleasure flowed through Aizen's body causing his entire body to vibrate violently. Soon the feeling disappeared and followed a sharp pain in his groin.

"Fuck! ttake it off" Aizen cried out. Aizen had just experience a phantom cum. The vibration causes Grimmjow to release his load into Aizen yet again which in turn triggers another phantom cum in Aizen.

The shinigami smashed his head upward as he struggled from the build-up of pleasure, he really needed release. Each time Aizen experience a phantom cum, the pressure in his dick multiple.

Grimmjow dropped onto the bed exhausted but with no intention of letting Aizen go. The blue hair grabbed Aizen's dick and began pumping it hard. After a couple more phantom cums, Aizen fainted from the pain caused by the pent-up tension in his groin.

End of rape scene

Satisfied that Aizen had suffered enough, Grimmjow remove the cock ring. When the pressure disappeared, Aizen woke up and release a continuous flow of built up white sticky cum for a full minute. Aizen sighed in relief before collapsing back into the bed. Apparently, his body had waked up by instinct to release pressure.

Grimmjow then remove the handcuff and pulled the shinigami into his arms, cuddling Aizen to keep himself warm and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Anger Management 101

Pairing: Grimmjow/Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character but I sure wish that I own Grimmjow

Chapter 4:

"Fuck! Stop moving! "Grimmjow mumbled, he was not a morning person and he likes to sleep in. Grimmjow shivered at the sudden cold, the warm on his chest was moving away and he can't let that happen. Grimmjow grabbed the 'warmth' nearer and cuddled it against his chest.

'Breathing… someone was breathing down my neck, someone was beside me.' Grimmjow forces himself to open his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of brown eyes.

Instant reaction causes him to push the person away as hard as he could in his half awake state.

A loud thump and that person dropped down the bed. Aizen crawled out and get up from the floor, still naked, he limped out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Grimmjow stared at Aizen's back and went back to sleep, this time cuddling the real blanket, he is definitely not a morning person.

Aizen limped into the hot steamy shower, the dry blood and cum stick to his skin like glue, a trace of blood mix with cum was dripping down his thigh. Grimmjow was all that he could think of. Memories of the previous night flooded his mind, yesterday though were rough, had made it to his top fuck and were rank 1 in the most mind-taking fuck.

Usually Aizen was the dominate party when having sex which was not surprising since he was all that powerful. Last night was his first time being overpowered and it felt very different in an amazing way, not to mention Grimmjow's organ was like enormous, bigger than himself and the others he had before. The huge organ pounding his virgin hole, the different in size, the pain and the pleasure that follows was breathtaking.

Just revisiting the memory was making his cock excited, Aizen's cock was hard and throbbing for attention. Aizen stroked himself, finishing what he had unexpectedly begun, screaming out Grimmjow's name by accident as he came. He then collapsed onto the ground, his knees had given out.

'Grimmjow was mine.' his mind screamed out with possessiveness as he continued cleaning himself, forcing himself to think of more cleaner thoughts like the state Hueco Mundo was in.

When Aizen was finally done washing up and changing, his powerful and fearsome aura returned. Traces of what happen the night before was all cleaned up, the only evident left was Aizen's limping which would probably remain for a few more days.

When Aizen felt that he was back in control, he went back establishing his control back at the chaotic and out of control Hueco Mundo. Using fear and forces everyone to obey to his every commends.

What seems like years but actually weeks only, Aizen had missed Grimmjow greatly.

It was a surprise that Grimmjow did not get himself seriously injured in all the fights he had the past few weeks. Grimmjow had sparred with all the espada ranks and even managed to trigger a fight with Starks who was constantly sleeping. But nothing too serious happen, the espada just dodged all of Grimmjow attack as they had not intention of messing with Aizen's current toy.

All of them had heard of what Aizen had done to Grimmjow but obviously none of them had heard of what Grimmjow had done to Aizen. Aizen had cleared up all the servants cleaning up Grimmjow room.

Aizen had given the order that Grimmjow was untouchable, he had even send in Ulquiorra to provide additional protection to Grimmjow. Aizen could see Grimmjow growing little by little, quite unnoticeable to all even Grimmjow himself obviously have not notice it yet.

Ruling Hueco Mundo was beginning to seem like a chore, nothing ever happen in Hueco Mundo, it was super boring. Aizen actually starting questioning his own purpose for taking over Hueco Mundo. The only interesting left was Grimmjow.

'Compromise… I need Grimmjow and Grimmjow would probably die before he allows me to top him again so I guess I have no choice but to bottom then.' Aizen decided and almost ordered someone to call Grimmjow here which he decide against it as he knew Grimmjow had a problem with authority, not a good way to make him agree to the compromise.

Aizen found Grimmjow at forest of death, consuming low level hollows, a lot of them.

"You hungry?" Aizen asked.

"Ya… famished." Grimmjow looked up suspiciously at Aizen and replied after detecting no other motive from Aizen.

"What you doing here for? Miss me?" Grimmjow added and continued feasting on the hollow that he had killed.

"Ya…" Aizen replied. Grimmjow looked up, very surprise; he didn't expect Aizen to admit it or even answer for a fact as he had asked the question as a joke.

"Fuck you! I am not bottoming." Words spilled out of Grimmjow's mouth.

"I know… I don't mind bottom." Aizen forced the words out. It was harder than expected. It was like giving someone else power over you.

"The hell … … what makes you think I want to fuck with you again? Last time was supposed to be revenge, you know one time only. Oh and for your info, I like tits and not dick." Grimmjow moved further inside the forest, looking for more prey.

Aizen was starting to panic. He did not expect such reaction from Grimmjow. He expected Grimmjow to jump at that offer, well; he putted his ass on the line and expected to be rewarded, not like this.

"Wait! Grimmjow" Aizen called out, not knowing that he sounded completely like a heartbroken girl.

"What?" Grimmjow turned around, looking at Aizen. He was really hungry and wanted to hunt.

"State your terms." Aizen babbled out.

"Fuck you… I am not whore!" Grimmjow stormed away angrily.

Aizen was angry, he had given his pride and dignity but Grimmjow refused to cooperate even after he had humiliated himself.

"I will have you with or without your cooperation." Aizen was glowing with the level of reiatsu he had produced. It was so high that it was not surprising if everyone felt it too. Grimmjow struggled to escaped but it was impossible, all of the reiatsu was directed at Grimmjow, forcing the blue hair to kneel down, unable to move.

Within minutes, both of them were in a empty bedroom, naked and Aizen on top. Aizen began kiss Grimmjow, everywhere, giving his full attention to Grimmjow's body but Grimmjow was tense and refuse to cooperation, he just lay there motionless giving no reaction while Aizen did shameless things to him. Finally Aizen got frustrated, it was like kiss a block, not moving, no sound and he could not stand it, having sex with this Grimmjow was not what he wanted. He wanted the passionate and wild Grimmjow, the Grimmjow that excite him. Though the same person, this Grimmjow laying in front of him was not what he wanted and he could not get it up.

"Grimmjow! Please! Take me!" Aizen pleaded, kissing down Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow laid there on the bed while Aizen tried to get a reaction from Grimmjow but in vain and he gave up. Aizen got up and sat on the bed. The situation was hopeless.

Grimmjow looked at Aizen, processing the situation in front of him.

'Well Aizen was not bad looking and he was begging me. The great Aizen was begging me to fuck him. He was giving me power over him, it would be stupid to resist. I could properly get anything I wanted if I fucked him.'

Grimmjow decided that fucking Aizen had its benefits. Since Grimmjow goes both way and though he had never thought of fucking Aizen, fucking Aizen was enjoyable.

Grimmjow immediately turn Aizen around, with him on top and took control of the situation.

Sucking his own fingers and inserted two fingers in at one go.

"Fuck! I want you in me now! Grimmjow!" Aizen moaned.

Grimmjow ignored him and starting scissoring the tight hole and soon added another two finger, preparing Aizen for his enormous cock. They are having sex and this was his usual style of doing thing. Although Grimmjow seem rough and everything, when having sex, he usually made sure that his partner was comfortable unless he was pissed off. When he felt that Aizen was ready, he took his finger out and slowly, taking his time and position his cock at Aizen's entrance.

A soft push and the head of his cock entered Aizen, very slowly; Grimmjow pushed another inch into Aizen.

"Ahhh..!" Aizen moaned. The slow motion is driving him nuts and it hurt like hell.

Aizen arched his hip upwards in an attempt to take it more of Grimmjow. Grimmjow saw it and held his hip down, stopping in his slowly actions.

"Relax! I am in charge. Remember?" Grimmjow whispered into Aizen's ear.

Grimmjow eased himself into Aizen with a steady motion until he paused, and Aizen held his breath. Then midway, he thrust in hard. A sharp pain stabbed Aizen.

"Ouch!" Aizen let out a scream and struggled to pull away. Grimmjow held him still and lay still within him, waiting for Aizen to adjust to him.

Soon, Aizen body throbbed for more. For a long moment, Grimmjow didn't move, Aizen arched his ass up to create some fiction. Grimmjow then with a slow and deliberate movement drew back out and thrust forward again. Grimmjow continued with his action and whatever remnant of pain Aizen felt dissolved into pleasure.

This was extraordinary; both of them were willingly and not force upon. Aizen's body responded to Grimmjow and they move in a rhythm matching each other, thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke. The need within Aizen explored in waves of pleasure. Dimly, Aizen heard Grimmjow moaned as both of them climax and released in perfect coordination.

Tonight, was the first night that they had made love.

They had unofficial together.

A/N: hellos everyone, I did edit a bit of the previous chapters so that the story would flow properly.

Review! OR ELSE I WILL TURN GRIMMJOW STRAIGHT AND FUCK WITH RUKIA!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Anger Management 101

Pairing: Grimmjow/Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character but I sure wish that I own Grimmjow

NOTES: Grimmjow is reaching three Months

Chapter 5:

Days turned into weeks as the unofficial couple spent most of their time together. Enjoying each other company very much and obviously with Grimmjow around, there was never only joy and laugher.

Grimmjow was showing a bit, he hard muscles were now soft and there was an almost nonexistent bump. It was still not the time to tell the sexta espada. Aizen would distract the blue hair whenever the question 'Did I look fat?' was asked. (Grimmjow was pretty vain)

The truth was, Aizen do not know how Grimmjow would take the news of being pregnant. He was afraid that the espada might want to get an abortion and abandon him. It was just not the time yet and decided to pull it off to another month.

Hueco Mundo on the other hand became peaceful as Grimmjow was too busy now spent time with his lover, and yes spending most of his time arguing with their ruler. Despite that they have been together for a month.

Most of the espada had already suspect that something was going on with Grimmjow and their ruler but did not want to risk Aizen's wrath which was why everyone kept their opinion to themselves. It was a well known fact that Aizen would just somehow kill the person who started the rumor if one was started.

Though the proud ruler would never admit it, he could hardly ever say no to Grimmjow. The troublemaker espada had him under his fingers.

Whenever, his blue hair lover make a ridicules demands which was really stupid, Aizen still found himself giving in to those ridicules demands like two weeks ago, Grimmjow demanded, yes demanded and not requested for Aizen to get him a yarn bed.

The blue hair apparently had found a ball of yarn in the human world and decided that he enjoying playing with it, the material was comfortable and wanted a yarn bed.

Thus, Aizen had to meet Grimmjow demand and buy god know how much balls of yarn and had to kidnapped someone to kneed a yarn bed for the espada.

To be fair Aizen did not immediately give in to Grimmjow demand; however, after 2 days of refusal from his lover bed, the throbbing feeling in his dick made the desperate shinigami to give in.

The worst part was when the bed was done; Grimmjow decided that having a yarn bed was not a good idea because it was difficult to get cum out of the holes in the bed, making the bed sticky.

When Aizen point out that 'I told you so', Grimmjow ignoring him for a few days until the again desperate shinigami gave in again and asked for forgiveness, usually ending with make up sex.

Whenever Grimmjow ignored him, Aizen feel that his heart was hollow and sad which was not something the powerful ruler likes to experience, the feeling make him feels weak.

Grimmjow on the other hand was enjoying his time toying with his new found power over Aizen, challenging Aizen to see how far Aizen was willingly to give in for him.

Taking full advantage of his power over Aizen and acting childish was actually making his happy.

However, he hated the possessive feeling he had also developed for Aizen. The feeling of anger flashed through him whenever, Gin or anyone else come too close to Aizen. The voice in his mind demanding that Aizen was his and no else should touch anything Aizen was hard to ignore and Grimmjow really hate being ignored.

Like the last weekly espada meeting, Aizen concentrate on what Ulquiorra and the rest of the espada that were actually doing some work was reporting and ignored the blue hair espada throughout the meeting, making the blue hair super furious.

The glare that was directed to Aizen was ignored as well. Deciding that he Grimmjow Jeagerjaques should not be ignored by anyone, Grimmjow did something daring.

In the past, the sexta was seated at the opposite end from Aizen but after they were together, Grimmjow actually sat beside Aizen. The rest of the espada found it strange but did not question it.

Grimmjow moved his long legs up Aizen, stopping at Aizen groin area, routing his ankle around Aizen's groin. Aizen remained expressionless as he continued listening to the report, ignoring the Grimmjow's attempt to get some attention.

The sexta espada was boiling with anger, he was ignored again. He almost wanted to stomp out of the room when he felt Aizen becoming hard. It seems like his attempt was not ineffective to get the desired effect. Grimmjow withdraw his foot and observed the still expressionless Aizen. The hard on should be making Aizen very uncomfortable, but Aizen was quite skill at masking his emotions.

The blue hair espada once again advance his attack, using his foot, he pressed against Aizen hard on with force, it was unexpected and Aizen let out a moan, slamming his fist loudly against the table in surprise.

The loud bang was the only sound everyone heard, the moan managed to be camouflaged.

All attention was now on Aizen; Aizen being Aizen might cover up.

"Everyone listens up! " Nice save, Aizen gave Grimmjow an angry look before making up some stuff for the rest to pay attention to.

"Okay that's all" Aizen quickly end the meeting, shooing everyone out of the room, the sexta quickly rush towards the door but was called back by Aizen.

Grimmjow gave a gasp; he knew he was in trouble for causing Aizen earlier slip.

Finally when the rest had left and two were alone, Aizen called out in anger.

"GRIMMJOW!"

On second thought, maybe he should wait for Aizen to calm down before facing him. Grimmjow turned towards the door in another attempt to escape and he nearly did escape.

The sexta espada was out at the corridor, almost disappearing to the corner when he felt the familiar reiatsu pulling him to a haul.

It was times like this; his act first and face the consequences later attitude that causes him to be in deep soup.

When Grimmjow teased Aizen earlier, he had forgotten that Aizen was still way stronger than him and a piss off Aizen is NOT a good thing.

The blue hair was pushed into the wall.

Aizen cornered Grimmjow, holding the rebellious arms against the wall, restricting Grimmjow of any chance of breaking free.

The kisses started, starting softly on the lips into a more pleading and harsh need, from an innocent blush of the lips, to a dominated of tongues.

With the help of his reiatsu, Aizen won as he pushes his tongue into Grimmjow's mouth, thrusting in as far as his tongue can get. A moan escaped from Grimmjow as the intruder had forced his mouth open.

Grimmjow struggled again to get free but the strong reiatsu held him in place, preventing him from escaping.

Aizen slowly advance to the neck, like a vampire, he sinks his teeth into Grimmjow's neck, drawing blood and definitely leaving his mark.

"You think you can leave me high and get away with it." Aizen whispered into Grimmjow ears.

The words surprise Grimmjow, Aizen was actually angry with him not finishing what he had started than the prank he had pulled.

The pain tingled down Grimmjow, as he let out another moan, this time; it was filled with lust and need.

Aizen ripped Grimmjow clothes and dumped the ripped pieces on the ground. He was so engrossed with the sexy muscular body that he had completely forgotten that they are at the corridor, exposed to anyone that past by.

Grimmjow's hard nipples looked at Aizen longingly, begging to be touched. Aizen went down lower to Grimmjow's left nipple and licked it, teasing it causing Grimmjow entire body to tremble with pleasure.

The chance that they might have an audience, the risk of being found out in a compromise position was making Grimmjow hard.

Aizen felt Grimmjow poking him and he looked down, little Grimmjow or should I say BIG Grimmjow was begging for attention. The knowledge that Grimmjow was allowing him to be in control was turning him on.

Aizen continued teasing the left nipple until it was sore and swollen before continuing with the right one. The grip on Grimmjow arms loosen, reiatsu released. Aizen was sure that Grimmjow was enjoying it just as much as he was and would not be escaping anytime soon.

The journey continues as Aizen advance to Grimmjow chest, licking the strong, muscular broad chest. Grimmjow let out another moan that went right up his groin.

With a fast swift motion, Grimmjow pulled Aizen now way too tight pants off, freeing the restraint groin. Aizen kneed down in front of Grimmjow and was going to suck the organ when they heard two loud gasps.

Both of them stopped in their actions as they heard the loud gasps. Turning around, they saw Szayel and Gin, mouth wide open in shock, Aizen kneeling in front of Grimmjow, preparing to gave Grimmjow a blow job, what a sight.

Their unofficial relationship had just become official. Who know how many others had pass by. Aizen gave a threatening look to the two, daring them to speak of this incident, before moving Grimmjow and himself into the meeting room where they would not be rudely interrupted again.

Gin and Szayel looked at each other; it was pretty obvious that Grimmjow and Aizen had claimed each other. Both of them were hard at the sight, Grimmjow and Aizen made a lovely sight.

Then both of their eye widen as they remembered the experiment they had implanted on Grimmjow. Aizen definitely did not tell Grimmjow of what was done to him yet and when Grimmjow found out, it would not be a pleasant sight.

They looked at each other again and shrudded.

"Did you see the size of Grimmjow?" Szayel asked, deciding that the earlier issue is not really their problem.

"Aizen is definitely bottoming." Gin replied as they walked towards Szayel's room to jerk off each other.

A/N: I apologize in advance. I am trying to show that Grimmjow is having mood swing but apparently it turn out like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Anger Management 101

Pairing: Grimmjow/Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character but I sure wish that I own Grimmjow

Note: Grimmjow is now 3 and a half month

Chapter 6:

2 weeks later

"Hmm.. ah! "

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

"Ah"

"Grimmjow ! "

In out, in out, the blue hair espada trusted into the shinigami below him, repeating the motion again and again, trusting harder each time.

Finally Grimmjow gave one hard trust, burying himself deep into Aizen. Aizen trembled under the abuse and pleasure, unable to contain himself he came.

As he came, Aizen clamped the already very tight hole (Due to extreme healing speed, Aizen hole always remain tight) tightly, squeezing Grimmjow hard length, which resulted in the sexta to come as well.

Both of the lovers climax at the same time, Aizen onto Grimmjow, Grimmjow into Aizen.

Aizen panted as he waits for Grimmjow to pull out from him, Aizen was very exhausted from the entire love making they had done. They have been at it for almost three hours already.

Grimmjow on the other hand was not done with Aizen yet.

The blue hair refused to get out. He held onto Aizen erection and starting pumping the organ. Within seconds, the soft cock was hard. The next round began.

Aizen's tiny hole was unable to contain all the cum Grimmjow had pump in and lots of it was already dripping all over the bed.

Panting hard, Grimmjow finally pull out his soften cock still lubricated with his own cum and lay down on the bed beside Aizen.

This was the fifth time Grimmjow had climax, No matter how good Grimmjow stamina is, there is still a limit to how many times one can climax.

Grimmjow sleepily cuddled Aizen closer to him. Sex always makes him sleepy.

Looking at his wore-out and tired lover, Aizen decided it's now or never.

Aizen dreaded this moment; he knew he could not wait any longer. Grimmjow was starting to have a growth spurt. The almost nonexistent bump was growing very fast and is now pretty obvious. There was no way he could delay it.

Aizen considered, Asking/Forcing if he have to, Gin or Szayel his partner in crime to break the news but that would be the coward way out. Aizen is not a coward, but he was feeling like a coward now.

"Grimmie, are you listening?" Aizen asked, using the nickname he had for Grimmjow, his eyes lowered, not daring to look at his lover.

"Hmm"

"I have something important to tell you."Aizen continued, waiting for some sort of acknowledgement from Grimmjow.

A few seconds later, there was no reply.

"Grimmie!" Aizen nudged the half asleep espada.

"Hmm" a soft reply was heard and then silent.

"Do not freak out or kill me or anything." Aizen took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

"You are pregnant!" Aizen said it slowly, expecting a huge reaction from Grimmjow, but receive none.

"Hmm… oh!" came a sleepy reply.

Aizen jumped up from the bed in shocked.

He suspected that Grimmjow was not listening and is asleep.

'What? Grimmjow is okay being pregnant?' Aizen looked at his pregnant lover, his brain have not process the reaction or lack of reaction yet.

"You are okay with it? Not mad or anything?" Aizen whispered, wanting to double confirm that Aizen was not angry.

"Hmm.. " Came the reply as Grimmjow realizing that his blanket which in this case is Aizen was gone and pulled Aizen into his arms and gave the shinigami a deep kiss before going **back **to sleep.

Aizen cuddled nearer to Grimmjow against Grimmjow's chest, he had expected to be kick out of bed as soon as he confessed but the unexpected Grimmjow had surprised him.

Firstly, Grimmjow had not only not killed him or make a fuss. Secondly, he had given him a kiss, a sign of affection. Unable himself to help and totally out of his character, Aizen giggled in happiness

"Grimmjow definitely heard what I said, he is awake. I am glad that I am still alive."The soon to be father whispered to himself.

Holding tightly the giant warm body, Aizen soon fell into a deep sleep himself, dreaming of his future surrounded with mini Grimmjow's running around.

A/n: Sorry for the long wait ! The truth is [blush] I am very lazy ! AND my Exams are reaching ! ++ this year is super important so I have to study! YAOI IS NOT GOING TO COME OUT FOR MY EXAMS ! [sad face ]

Read and Review and try not to kill me for not updating !

Thank You!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am really sorry for not updating for like so long! I am sort of busy with my school work, project, EXAMS and I sort of lose interest in this story already. I will try to update as soon as new ideas pop up.

Title: Anger Management 101

Pairing: Grimmjow/Aizen

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character but I sure wish that I own Grimmjow

Note: Grimmjow is now 5 months

Chapter 7:

Grimmjow sat crossed legged on the huge bed, his back ached and despite being surrounded by a lot of pillows, it was very uncomfortable. Aizen attempt to make the preggy espada feel more comfortable was useless.

Just barely pasting five months, Grimmjow was huge, very huge. He looked as if he was almost seven months, which was not surprising considering he was carrying four babies.

Grimmjow threw the pillow against the wall, as he failed to get out of the bed by himself and continue sitting helplessly on the bed refusing to call for help.

'Damm the stupid budge! Damm Aizen!' he repeated chant his is head.

The espada was still furious with what Aizen had done to him, and to make things worse, one child was bad enough, but four.

'Damm… I really should have killed Aizen' was all Grimmjow could think of as he failed his second attempt to get up from the bed.

6 weeks ago, Aizen had revealed that he, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was pregnant, three and a half month pregnant to be that, Grimmjow started to grow rapidly.

Four week ago, Aizen had forced him to have a checkup, making the irritated Grimmjow endure pokes from the doctors. Apparently, Aizen was worried about his rapid growth and after checking, it turn out that Grimmjow was not carrying one or two or three children but four.

Soon after, the espada became HUGE and began have difficulty walking or worse he could not see his foot!

Flashback.

Aizen woke up when he felt the bed shift. Grimmjow was still lazing in the bed, awake but too lazy to get up and out.

Remembering the night before, the confession and the acceptation, Aizen smiled and kissed Grimmjow little bump.

"Daddy love you!" Aizen said to the bump, almost giggling to himself and climbed up to Grimmjow for a kiss, but was shoved down the bed.

"What?" Grimmjow jumped up the bed shocked by Aizen words, looking angrily at Aizen who was now on the floor.

"I am what? Pregnant!"

"What have you done to me?" Grimmjow demanded to know NICELY with a cero on his hands.

Aizen gulped, from Grimmjow reaction, he was pretty sure that the sexta was asleep last night when he had confessed.

This had really taken him by surprise especially when Aizen thought that all danger was cleared and had let his guard down.

"Er…"

Aizen barely had enough time to utter a word or any explanation when Grimmjow aim the cero at him, the espada was angry and he was not hiding it.

Instinct and quick reaction, he was not the ruler for nothing, allowed Aizen to dodge the incoming danger in time not that the cero would kill him or anything but it still hurt like shit, the cero turned the entire room into ash, destroying everything, only leaving the two of them unharmed.

Aizen almost turn and flee when Grimmjow yet again threw another cero at him, but stopped in his cowardly action when he remembered that he was Aizen, the ruler of this region and was way stronger than Grimmjow.

Instead of wasting his effort dodging the incoming cero that have zero chance of hitting the target, Aizen decided that Grimmjow was too angry to listen to any reasons.

Aizen flared his reiatsu, forcing Grimmjow to pause in his actions. How else was he supposed to talk to Grimmjow? His first course of action was to calm the hot headed Grimmjow before he could reason to the blue hair. However, he had no intention to apologies to the espada as Aizen did not and would never regret his actions.

Grimmjow the ever rebellious espada was not happy to be trapped and obviously tried to break free as loudly as he could.

"Damm you Aizen! Let me go you bastard! I want to …" Grimmjow words were cut off when Aizen choose this time to step follow and kissed Grimmjow passionly on the lips with tongue. Their lips connect together until finally Grimmjow was out of breath which was as calm as Aizen could get him to be.

"Ai… " Grimmjow began to utter but was cut in by Aizen.

"Grimmjow…"Aizen gave Grimmjow another kiss,

"I love you. " The three simple words was having an amazing effect on Grimmjow, the words are making Grimmjow melt inside, feeling all sweet and giggly.

Taking note of the change in atmosphere, Aizen then apologies for not freeing Grimmjow yet and began tell Grimmjow everything, from the plan Gin had suggested to the execution of the plan and everything else.

By the time he was finished, Grimmjow was angry again. The peaceful atmosphere was destroyed as Grimmjow struggled to break free so that he could kill Aizen and everything.

Aizen released his hold on Grimmjow. The released espada charged towards Aizen, the intention to kill was mind blowing. The sexta, hot headed espada stopped in the mist of his actions just as he was about to hit Aizen. The sword was stopped inches away from the shinigami face.

'Damm it' was all Grimmjow could think of to describe this. His heart was actually gleeing about his unborn pup and his instinct was telling him not to kill the father of his child. As an animal that trusted and follow his instinct, he could not ignored it now.

"This is the only time I am becoming a bitch, if you get me pregnant again, I will kill you" With this words, Grimmjow fainted, he had exhausted all his energy in his last attempt and he really should not be fighting in his condition.

Back to present

"Aizen!" Grimmjow called out. As punishment for his actions, Aizen was made to be Grimmjow slave for the remaining of his pregnancy.

Aizen arrived almost immediately with nothing but a tiny black super mini skirt that was barely covering anything.

Despite Aizen effort to pull it down, the tiny skirt lift as Aizen walked towards Grimmjow, revealing the cock lock that Grimmjow had place on Aizen and a really hard cock.

Grimmjow had came upon the cock lock at the adult shop he had 'purchase' / take when visiting the human realm a couple weeks ago. The horny blue hair espada found it interesting so he 'purchase' / take it and experiment the toy on Aizen.

Aizen stopped in front of Grimmjow, scowled unpleasantly as he had to wear a skirt. If anyone of your are wondering why Aizen actually consent to wear a skirt, the reason is because Grimmjow outgrown his clothes and the only thing that fit him now is preggy dresses. As compensation and to avoid Grimmjow haywire emotions, Aizen was force to wear a skirt since Grimmjow had to wear a dress.

Grimmjow groaned at the delicious sight and feel his cock become hot, he was hard. One of the pro Aizen had gain from Grimmjow pregnancy is that the blue hair was always horny, like horny 24/7 and Aizen get tons of sex from the espada.

Grimmjow signal Aizen to come [Remember: He could not get out of the bed himself] and pinch the head of Aizen cock gaining a loud cry from Aizen before licking it in apology.

"Grimmjow!" Aizen winced when Grimmjow's teeth scraped his cock. Although Grimmjow was always horny when he was pregnant, he like rough sex and often bite Aizen in painful places.

Grimmjow stopped in his action and looked at Aizen lusty panting face before pushing Aizen head towards his own cock which was standing proudly, red and thick vein popping.

Aizen immediately receive Grimmjow's hint and began licking and sucking, tracing the veins with his tongue, pressing himself as close to Grimmjow as he could without hurting the babies.

Soon, Grimmjow came with a loud cry, his cock soften and harden almost instantaneously, also another pro of being pregnant.

Grimmjow turned Aizen around, so that Aizen ass is sticking up, and proceed to place his cock into the hole. Aizen waited impatiently for the invasion but none came and he turned to face Grimmjow.

He was surprise when he saw a red face Grimmjow and he must say red totally clash with Grimmjow blue hair. Grimmjow was blushing heavily and the shinigami finally realize that the issue is that Grimmjow tummy is in the way.

"Let me take care of you today!" Aizen asked hopefully, his eyes pleading at Grimmjow. He wanted to cum badly.

Grimmjow who was still hard, complied with his request and within seconds, he was on all four, doggy style, his huge stomach almost touching the bed, hole presented lusty in front of Aizen.

Aizen gently prepare Grimmjow, Grimmjow had not bottomed for a long time and was as tight as a virgin. Aizen slowly force a well lubricated finger in and Grimmjow gave a small whim of pain. Another finger was added when Aizen receive the okay from Grimmjow, slowly scissoring the hole and finally with more lubrication, the third finger was able to squeeze in.

After several minutes, Grimmjow was as well prepared as he could be.

Aizen poked the lusty hole with his cock, slowly pushed the organ in. A few seconds of snuggle, Aizen's head went in and soon the entire cock was inside.

Aizen skirt which Grimmjow refused to let him take it off brushes Grimmjow bare skin, making Grimmjow tingle.

Grimmjow shivered with the pain and the feeling of being filled. Aizen waited patiently for Grimmjow to signal him to move.

Finally after a long moment, the preggy espada gave him okay and Aizen immediately pull out and slam in with such a force that Grimmjow cum a second time.

The shinigami could felt himself near but just as he was about to pull out and slam in, both parents felt a kick, and then another and a couple more.

They stopped in their activity, fascinated by what they had just experienced. Aizen pull out, observing Grimmjow tummy for more movement. After several minutes, nothing happen and Aizen pushed himself into Grimmjow again.

The kicks started again, each time harder then before until Grimmjow could not stand it and cry out in pain.

Grimmjow held onto his tummy, stroking it, trying to calm the babies inside but it was not working.

Worriedly, Aizen pull out again and the kicking immediately stop.

Experimentally, Aizen pushed in again and Grimmjow cried out in pain, forcing Aizen out of him. Apparently, the babies didn't like intrusion inside Grimmjow.

Aizen almost feel like killing the little bastard now, he was still hard, almost reaching completion but was denied at the tip of climaxing.

"Damm it, if the kids are already this possessive of Grimmjow when they were still inside him, there will be almost zero time for me when they were born." Aizen pull the blanket up, willing his erection to disappear.

A/N: I am trying to make Aizen and Grimmjow as in character as possible but as you can see I have failed.

Trying to insert humor in as well!

Please Read & Review

P/S Don't worry Grimmjow will not be fucking Rukia in this story. I hate Rukia although I am cosplaying her. I only like her sword


End file.
